


suddenly, it became beautiful

by mytenmonthslove



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Or?, Pining, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytenmonthslove/pseuds/mytenmonthslove
Summary: Time truly flies, it's been over a year since Jake started to be the messenger for his friend's crush.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. it's right, it's just not right now.

**Author's Note:**

> as promised I joined to help out the double j tag hehe ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ I apologize in advance (｡･･｡)
> 
> I hope you enjoy and take care of yourself, tell someone you love how much you appreciate them ~

( • ө • )

“Oh~,” Jay exclaims delighted and grabs the box right out of Jakes hands. Well. “Another one for me hehe,” he hums to himself and smiles brightly. Jake rolls his eyes at the cute behavior, remembering the times he was cautious to approach Jay even though they were the same age.

Because of rumors and Jay's resting bitch face.

Those were good times.

“Hi to you too, mate,” he mumbles sarcastically, his hands in his pockets and ready to leave again. He hesitates when he sees Jay already put the gift on, his face mostly covered so the only indications he's laughing come from the way his eye sparkle and turn into crescents. Jake isn't endeared. 

“I luwww it,” Jay voice comes out muffled and you can see him vibrate from the laughter, looking ridiculous in the bright red scarf in the middle of summer. Jake gulps.

_Dumb, childish, idiotic, silly, absolutely hideous in Jake's humble opinion._

“Good,” he comments dryly. It's really good because Sunghoon would've killed him otherwise and Jake would've killed Jay because they searched for this dumb, soft, fancy scarf for hours. 

_'You know how well Jay always dresses. I want to give him something he will actually use'._

Jake is about to finally excuse himself, he knew Jay had some things planned for today. And frankly he needs to go, now. He's about to step out when a hand grabs his wrist, squeezing it tightly. He looks down slowly at the tanned hand and up to the culprit. Jay just smiles innocently and gives him an envelope.

Still flabbergasted he takes it from him and regards it confused. “I wanted to show my _secret admirer_ some appreciation,” Jay winks at him mischievously, a smirk present in his face. “Open please~,” he says cutely and Jake swallows back a quick retort why _he_ should open, he is curious after all.

Jay has a very peculiar personality, so it could be literally anything. He guesses it's not a heartfelt letter. 

For a long, quiet beat he just _stares_ at what he found inside. “Damn,” he whispers in shock and awe. Tickets to a show of a rock band he recently enjoyed listening to. “These are sweet,” he exclaims, grinning wide and his demeanor makes a 180 turn. He waves them around, brimming in anticipation and excitement. 

Two tickets, two tickets are in it, two tick-

Ah.

He swallows thickly. These are for Sunghoon, not for _him_. Sunghoon who loves staying at home more than going out. At least his friend kinda likes them too since Jake's bites his ear off talking about them and how much he loves them and _just one more song, alright Hoonie?_

“So-,” Jake clears his throat. “You plan on taking them there.” His tone is carefully neutral and he tilts his head to the side. Actually when he thinks about, it's a smart move, Jake can admit that much.

Like this Jay can find out the identity of his admirer and a concert is public enough that it can act both as a friendly hangout or follow up to a nice date.

Jake ignores the bitter feeling swelling inside him and remembers everything good that comes from it. He will ultimately be free of this burden. No more playing messenger. No more hanging out with Jay, who helps him voluntarily with subject he finds himself struggling and always has his favorites sweets on hand as a reward.

Awesome, Jake feels over the moon.

“Nah, man,” Jay's voice breaks him out of his train of thoughts, tone genuine and expression strangely vulnerable. “Obviously they aren't ready yet,” he adds on, a soft and tender smile on his lips. Jake scrunches his nose up, he feels as if he was intruding. “I actually thought of you going with them haha? I remember you mentioned you liked this group uhm in passing.” Jay laughs, the soft expression gone in a second.

_“I want to let them know they're appreciated. It's important to tell clearly how you feel.”_

Jay's gaze is intense, so Jake nods fast and looks away.

He knows what Jay means, it doesn't mean he's going to follow that advice. He never did.

When Sunghoon told him he fell for Jay, he never wondered why for one second. First he didn't know Jay well enough and afterwards . . . Let's just say Jay is a good catch. A honest guy who might look scary at time but always steps in when he sees injustice and helps those in need.

And Jake, coincidentally on a nice, summery walk, saw Jay.

Volunteering.

In an animal shelter.

Surrounded by dogs of all kinds trying to get his attention.

And after goofing around with them, he gave them all cuddles. One by one. Not that Jake counted or stood behind a bush watching like a creep.

Jake also wasn't mesmerized at all by Jay's bright laugh and the smile so wide, nearly splitting his face. So what?, the sun might get jobless or whatever not that he cares.

So yeah, Jake clowns Sunghoon because his friends is too much of a coward too confess but not for once did he thought he was a fool to fall for Jay Park. 

To be fair the only fool here is Jake.

If Sunghoon never asked him to play messenger, he never would've interacted so much with Jay or searched for him everywhere to see what Sunghoon saw in him.

It happened.

He got to know Jay as Park Jongseong just like Jay got to know him not just as Jake but Shim Jaeyun. And everything was fine, he found a new friend, go him. That was until the fateful day two weeks ago when Jake jokingly asked Jay:

_What would you do if I was the admirer after all hehe?_

Right after saying it, his heart beat like crazy and he changed the subject before Jay could utter a single word.

And then he did what he always does when he catches feelings, put them in a pretty box, lock them up and throw away the key. He did the same when he started crushing on Sunghoon, it works so he did it again.

Sunghoon means the world to him, he would never do anything that might compromise his happiness. Sunghoon, his soulmate, is and will always be, his first priority.

Jake's fine, he really is.

“Thanks man, I'm sure they appreciate it.” He stops, ponders for a second. “Me too,” he smiles gently. He feels eyes burning in his back but he ignores them. 

A few minutes later and making sure he's alone, he slides down the wall in the hallway.

And just breathes, in and out.

“Hoon, Hoon, Hoon, Hoon,” he repeats like a mantra to clear his head.

Sunghoon, his first friend.

Sunghoon, who helped him integrate in a foreign environment.

Sunghoon, sweet Sunghoon, who helped him learn a language instead of playing around. 

Sunghoon, who learned English for him so they could talk it whenever he felt homesick.

Sunghoon, who comes running the second he hears Jake is sick. 

Selfless, sweet Sunghoon.

Jake stands up, box tightly closed again and makes his way to his best friend, already imagining his surprised and embarrassed expression.

( • ө • )

“ _AND_ ,” Jake screams, still full of adrenaline after the great show they watched together. Sunghoon regards him with an amused smile, eyes twinkling.

“It was _fine_ I guess,” he says indifferent, the corner of his lips turning upward when he sees Jake's face fall. It's just too easy to tease his best friend.

“Fine,” Jake repeats in shock, eyes wide and looking like a lost puppy. He can't believe Sunghoon said _that_. His friend can't keep a straight face anymore and soon giggles fly out his mouth turning into full blown laughter.

Jake acts hurt for five seconds and then joins in the laughter. His arm naturally finds his way around Sunghoon's shoulder and he pulls him close. “You nearly got me there,” he grins widely and bops his head playfully on his. “Ehhh,” Sunghoon complains but continues to giggle.

It's a quiet night, the temperature just low enough that the sweat clinging to them dries down. 

Under the soft light of the lamp Sunghoon's pale skin seems to glow and in those moments Jake is reminded what a beauty his friend was and why entertainment companies still casted him. 

Honestly, there is no way Jay is gonna reject a confession from him. And if Jake had been a good friend, he would've told him this from the start but first he excused himself with getting to know Jay better to see if he was worthy and then . . . then he just made new excuses.

His excuses ran out tonight.

Jay is a good guy. Sunghoon is as beautiful inside as he is outside. They will make a great couple.

So Jake sobers up and catches his friends eyes who stops laughing. “You should confess, Hoonie,” Jake says, tone serious and smile encouraging.

Sunghoon shyly looks to the side and starts to pick at the threads of his shirt. A nervous habit he never got rid of. “Do you really think so,” he mutters in a soft voice. Before Jake can answer, he sees Sunghoons shoulder shaking and rolls his eyes. He still can't believe the infamous Ice Prince gets cold so easily.

Without thinking twice he puts his jacket over him like always and Sunghoon sends him a grateful smile.

“You should,” Jake simply says, there is no need for long explanations or assurances. Some things are just meant to happen, or not. Like confessing to Sunghoon wouldn't have done him or their friendship any good. “Jay is great, a good guy and nice friend. And you, you're _Park Sunghoon_. You know I only wish the best for you. I'm going to root for you~.”

Sunghoon cringes and slaps him playfully. “ _Stop that, you s-sap_ ,” he huffs, Jake hears his voice break anyway and acts as if he doesn't hear him sniffling.

“I will do it tomorrow. Thank you Jake. For everything.”

And Jake pretends his heart doesn't shatter when his best friend excitedly runs towards him, a big smile on his face which only meant his confession was accepted.

At least his two favorite boys found happiness.

( • ө • )


	2. it's right, right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunghoon likes Jay. Jake likes Jay. But who does Jay like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the conclusion of the story ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ its what you guys voted for so I hope you'll enjoy the outcome~

( • ө • )

Jake is honestly so confused.

This doesn't make any sense, maybe he heard it wrong?“He said thank you and _rejected_ you,” Jake repeats slowly, checking if Sunghoon's face shows any sign of sadness or hidden mischievousness.

There aren't any. He's glowing the same way he was when he ran up to him half an hour ago.

Maybe Jake's dreaming.

“He rejected _you_ , why are you like this?” Sunghoon blinks confused as Jake's voice got higher with every word he spoke.

“I'm proud,” Sunghoon declares confidently and grins, his little fangs showing and Jake tries not be distracted by them. “I finally confessed for the first time,” he continues, scratching his cheek a bit embarrassed but still grinning widly.

And well, _it's true._

Sunghoon had four crushes in his life, from the girl in the preschool, to the boy in middle school and the girl in their freshman year and Jay now. And he did anything about it.

Until now.

And he got rejected, but no one cares about the details.

“Still I'm sorry,” Jake whispers quietly, his shoulders slumped and not at all mirroring his friends feelings. He's genuinely happy Sunghoon handles the rejection so well but he feels so, _so_ bad.

Because a small part of him is happy Jay rejected him.

Jake really hates that part, it makes him feel disgusted with himself. “What are you sorry for,” Sunghoon asks slowly, head tilted a bit and focused on his friend's behavior.

“I was sure he would say yes,” he says honestly and Sunghoon pursues his lips, thinking about his next words.

“It's fine, he told me the reason was that he likes someone else and is going to pursue that person. He was actually waiting for them to make a move so they're more comfortable but he's getting tired. My confession gave him the motivation to try it.” Sunghoon is looking at Jake, trying to gauge his rejection but his words just make him look more like a dejected puppy.

“U-uh,” he comments and Sunghoon sighs, also getting tired with all this.

If Jake honestly thought he was oblivious, he will let him be for now.

( • ө • )

Jake feels as if the day will never end. His head hurts, his sandwich fell down, Sunghoon is training for some competition and was adamant of him not going and he's 200 won short to buy the damn chocolate bar so that he can feel a bit better.

Suddenly someone throws in the missing coins and Jake springs to the side startled, eyes wide as he looked at the intruder.

Jay stands next to him, hands in his pockets with his signature crooked smile on his lips. He's just wearing black sneakers, black ripped jeans and a black tee but Jake still thinks he looks like he could end any models job here and now.

Jake sacrifices himself as a very willing photographer.

“Hey,” Jay says when Jake does nothing else than to stare at him. He pouts a bit as no answer came and Jake honestly wants to scream because a pouty Jay? His personal doom.

So he chokes a ' _H-hey_ ' out like the chilled boy he isn't and tries to get his snack out cooly.  
  
He doesn't, it fells out of his hand and he goes to pick it up, Jay, ever the gentleman, tries the same and they bump heads and it hurts and Jake wants to die when his crush starts to laugh loudly.

“Sorry,” he mutters, throwing the snack inside his bag while glaring at it, as if it was the reason for all the misfortune that seems to follow him.

Jay thankfully stops laughing and starts to stare at him, trying to make him talk. Jake wouldn't know, he's looking at the ground as if it's the folder of Jay pictures he secretly and not so secretly took and looks at at least once a day. Can you really blame him?

“So you talked with Sunghoon,” Jay cheerfully starts and Jake furrows his brows. Jay is never this cheerful, especially so random.

“Hm.”

“He told you I rejected him.”

“Yup.”

“He said I like someone already right?” Jay winks at him and Jake furrows his eyebrows.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Did he say it was _you_?” Jay smirks and waits 3, 2 , 1.

“I al-WHAT” Jake screams loudly and Jay winces. Jake has, unlike his excited self, a rather soft nature so he tends to forget how loud he can get. and Jay winces a bit because of his soft nature, he forgets how piercing his friend's voice could get.

After the shock, Jay has thought of a few ways this could go:

  1. Jake is so embarrassed, he stops thinking and would need some time to cool down.

  2. Stuttering, so much stuttering that Jay isn't sure which one of them is talking gibberish.

  3. Lots of denial, Jake denies Jays feelings and it will take a lot of time but Jay is patient.




He doesn't think it would end with him chasing after their resident sprinter, why didn't Jake choose the chess club. Jay can keep up with him _fine_ because of his dance training and work out but this is literally so dumb. Remembering a few moves Jungwon taught him, he tackles Jake to the ground and soften his fall with his own body.

“Urgh,” Jay groans, hurt but his grip on the other tightens. Jake breathes harshly against him and he sighs.

_Why was this his life?_

“Since you ran away and I'm honestly so tired, let met tell you my confession like this. Thank you very much.” Jay takes a breather and calm his nerves. This was not how he imagined his confession to go, at least it couldn't get any worse.

“Once upon a time,” Jake groans and Jay chuckles. “Alright, _alright_. So actually I kinda liked your best friend first? I mean I just saw him from afar and he was just so pretty and hardworking, totally my type. But then one day a puppy caught my attention, I thought getting to know you would help me to get closer to Sunghoon but instead I started to well, like…. _you_ ,” Jay ends shyly and bites on his lips.

“So uhm, you can-,” Jay suddenly stutters, embarrassed and feeling insecure all of a sudden. “Like....reject me softly, please?” He scrunches up his nose and closes his eyes like the coward he is as Jake turns around to face him.

Jakes hands grab his cheeks and then they _pull_ them. “Uwaajdfhs,” Jay tries to communicate, eyes opening wide and looking straight into Jake's red face. Jake honestly feels on fire and concentrates on Jays lips because he, as sure as hell, won't talk while looking directly at him.

“Why would I reject you,” he say quietly and barely above a whisper. “Ilikeyoutoo,” he continues and prays Jay understood him.

The other stops to move and Jake glances up, seeing a speechless Jay for the first time in his life. He looks at him in awe and then a big grin overtakes his face and his eyes turning into little crescents he adores. “Why are you acting as if I wouldn't accept it,” Jake whines in pain and after he registers how close their faces were.

Jay opens his eyes and continues to grin a he gently releases Jake's hands from his cheeks that started to burn from the abuse. Instead he intertwines their hands and presses soft kisses on his knuckles. Jake throws his head with an audible thump against Jay's chest in embarrassment.

_Jay just can't do things like this out of the blue!!!_

“I had a feeling but you're signals were so mixed, Jake. I was genuinely confused if you liked me as a friend or _more_. But Sunghoon said something to me-,” Jay hesitates but decides to come clean since he appreciates honesty and wants his relationship build up on it.

“He told me, you look at me the same way you did once at him and it's very special and I should appreciate it and if he can't have me, he wants someone equally good for me and especially in your life? Honestly I'm still very confused. Sunghoon talked so fast. It was super weird since I usually never see him speak nor talk this much,” Jay laughs heartily and Jake stays quiet, still getting his head around Sunghoon knowing he had a crush on _him and Jay._

Seems a long talk is due soon with his best friend.

They're sitting next to each other now, Jay not letting go off his hands and leaning on his shoulder after asking him if it was ok. Jake, twenty years old and totally a mature adult, squeaked a _'S-sure'_ out while trying to calm down his beating heart.

It's a work in progress.

“This is nice,” Jay says out of nowhere, as he runs circles thumb over Jake's hand. _He really goes for the kill,_ Jake thinks smiling down at him fondly and not minding his early demise so much. Jay is actually a bit taller than him but like this, cuddled into his side he seems so much smaller. It makes Jake proud being able to see this side of Jay. “It's comfy,” he continues, not knowing Jakes thoughts run wild. “You're always so warm and fluffy. I could stay forever like this.”

Jay says words like this so easily, as if he isn't bearing his heart in front of Jake. As if he isn't afraid of what Jake could do with it. His breath hitches. “Me too,” he quietly agrees and it seems enough to satisfy Jay. He isn't good with words, with saying his feelings in general. It's way harder for him than for the average person. Especially since coming to Korea where the way you speak or which words you use indicate how you feel.

But Jay, Jay always understands him.

“I think it's very nice too,” Jake says slowly, hesitant. Jay gives his hand an encouraging squeeze.

“I like you too, Jay,” he confesses and looks down right into Jay's sparkling eyes. They lean into each other and share their first sweet kiss. Jake gently lays his forehead on Jay's. “I really _, really_ like you,” he blurts out, not shy anymore to scream his feelings and hears Jay giggle sweetly.

“Awesome. Because I really, really, _really_ like you too, dumbass.” Jay smirk falls of when Jake attacks his face with little kisses all over and it quickly turns into a competition where the one getting out of breath first loses.

(Jay wins but there might be a rematch, or _two_.)

( • ө • )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you voted for double j outcome yey ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ it is also the original ending I had planned hehe ~ just while writing I get bombarded with all the other possibilities, so I made the poll to let you guys decide (⋟﹏⋞)
> 
> other outcomes would have been :  
> 1\. 2jhoon/ot3 -> after some time jayhoon figure out everything is better with jake and decide to ask him for his opinion. jake who wasn't over his best friends is hesitant but agrees to try it out.  
> 2\. jayhoon endgame and at the wedding we see jake watching fondly over his best friends and in end his fiance sits down next to him, takes his hand into his and just like that everything is fine. (sunoo is the fiance and the one who mends his broken heart.)
> 
> ღ support the boys with encouraging messages and vote for them on SMA when you can ~ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> oh（／．＼）what is happening?


End file.
